


I Bet I Can Love You One-Handed

by QueerIsHere



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abelism, Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Aged-Up Character(s), Also does not follow movie, Amputee Midoriya Izuku, Anger Management, Bakusquad is Ride or Die, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Angst, Gonna be a bit graphic guys so heads up, Good Friends, Inaccurate, Injury Recovery, Inko is best mom, Inko is the light of my life, Inventor Midoriya Izuku, Kacchan is a fuzzy wuzzy furball of Doom, Kind of a given, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mineta get's killed off, No Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prosthetics, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, TBH everyone is better, Todoroki is Gaston but better, Updates Every Saturday, apparently i named Shinsou’s wife, at least not religiously, branching out as a writer, if I'm feeling saucy ;), look at me, maybe not though, oh and Todo's hair is all red, supportive friends, what else have i been doing behind my back, yes Aizawa is the Enchatress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsHere/pseuds/QueerIsHere
Summary: Izuku was smart. He couldn't deny that. However, was he smart enough to not let his house burn down?He'd get back to you on that.ORWhere Inko makes a bet, Izuku falls in love with a beast, and Todoroki can't stop pining.ALSOLosers fall in love in unfortunate circumstances.





	1. Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This AU has been done a thousand times before but it's my turn now. Here's the cast list:
> 
> \-- Izuku Midoriya as **Belle**  
>  \-- Katsuki Bakugou as **the Beast**  
>  \-- Shota Aizawa as **the Enchantress (the Warlock)**  
>  \-- Inko Midoriya as **Belle’s Mother**  
>  \-- Hitoshi Shinsou as **the Bookkeeper**  
>  \-- Shouto Todoroki as **Gaston (but better)**  
>  \-- Tenya Iida as **Cogsworth**  
>  \-- Eijirou Kirishima as **Lumière**  
>  \-- Ochako Uraraka as **Mrs. Potts**  
>  \-- Denki Kaminari as **Chip**  
>  \-- Mina Ashido as **The Wardrobe**  
>  \-- Minoru Mineta as **Dumb Pervert (bye bye bitch)**
> 
> Updates will be every Saturday! Enjoy!

The sound of an engine running woke Izuku from a dreamless slumber. He sat up and rubbed his cheeks, feeling dried tear tracks and drool. Maybe his night hadn’t been so dreamless after all. Swinging over to the edge of his bed he leaned over, letting a hand run over the ground until he felt what he was looking for. With a small grunt, he heaved up the prosthetic limb from under his bed, the remaining sleepiness making him pause for a moment and yawn wide and loud. Izuku shook his head to wake himself some more, curls flying every which way, causing his head to resemble a lion’s mane more than that of a young man. As he slid the light-weighted wooden limb over the stump where his right elbow used to be, he stepped on a pedal near him, causing the blinds covering the windows in his room to fly open. Sunlight streaming softly inside, setting everything aglow.

He smiled, the cold from the lack of blankets causing his nose and cheeks to turn a ruddy color of red before he stood to get dressed. Thankfully he had done the laundry the other day, with little fuss from the villagers, so the lapels he would be wearing that morning wouldn’t be as irritating as usual. As he carefully worked his right sleeve over his prosthetic, someone knocked on his bedroom door. In walked his wonderful mother with two steaming cups of tea in her hands. She always knew what he needed before he realized it himself.

“Thanks, Ma! Just give me a sec, the sleeves on this coat are kinda tight,” Izuku said determinedly, tongue sticking out slightly until he finally got his arm through. With a small sigh in relief he put on a pair of silk gloves and took a mug from her, blowing on the tea before sipping it. Ah- peppermint. They stayed quiet and enjoyed the peacefulness of that morning. That is, until a cacophony of rattling came from the room downstairs causing the both of them to put down their drinks and check it out. Izuku frowned and bit his lip when he saw that the noise came from the ‘Self-Heating Furnace’ he’d been trying to perfect for the past two months. 

Izuku ran back upstairs and grabbed his notebook and pencil, writing down possible causes for the noise and problems that may occur in the future. He opened the chamber door, wincing from the heat the coals radiated and switched the furnace off. Next time, he’d build a switch on the outside of the body. 

“I think the problems coming from the conversion from coal to energy, or heat, but I’m not sure why,” Izuku said aloud. “Either the coal is too sufficient a power source or the gauge reading it itself is wacky. I’ll try replacing the gauge first as that would be the safest option but if that doesn’t do the trick than I’ll disassemble the machine and start from scratch,” He sighed and ran a hand through his curls. “Again.”

His mom approached him from behind and rubbed his back in comfort, “You can do it, honey. I’ll always believe in you.” She kissed his head. “Just make sure you don’t burn down the house like last time, okay?”

He turned to her looking aghast, “There was barely a speck of ash on the ground!”

“The thing caught on fire, baby. We were asleep. You’re a smart boy, you do the math.”

Izuku puffed out his cheeks as he sulked, “At least we made it out alive. I only had to replace a rocking chair and repaint the ceiling.”

Inko’s eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched her only son pitifully defend himself. Kissing his head once more, she made her way to the kitchen and opened the ‘Self-Icing Ice Box’. “What do you feel like having for breakfast, Ace”

“Some eggs would be wonderful! Thanks!”  
—  
Izuku had to run downtown to purchase some more blank notebooks and paper for his research when he passed the bookshop. The back of his neck prickled with want, but he tried to ignore it for the sake of his mission. Emphasis on tried. Not ten seconds after, he entered the store, only the jingle of the doorbell alerting to his presence. He held his hands together as he slowly walked around, eyes scanning over the spines of various titles ranging from Shakespeare to Sophocles. The colorful bindings and musky air each book held never ceased to comfort Izuku since he was young. 

He ran a gloved hand over the stacks of books until he found one that was a bit of a guilty pleasure of his. A romance novel about a man in the sky and a princess on earth. She could have entire kingdoms fall to their knees for her if she wanted them to but all she really wanted was for him to notice her and fall in love with her as she had with him. The ending was bittersweet; the princess dies of old age, after years of pining for the man in the stars only to end up watching the world with him, learning that he had fallen in love with her too. Izuku’s father had read this to him when he was baby, or so his mother tells him. 

He could really only vaguely remember flashes of a scruffy jaw and green eyes, likes his. Sometimes he liked to imagine if his life would be any different with a father around until he deduced that it wouldn’t. He was as stubborn as he was smart, his choices were his own to make. But he would have liked one. 

Would like one.

Sniffing once, he tried pulling out the book with his prosthetic but became frustrated with himself when he found that he still couldn’t make fine movements with the hand. He tried again and failed. And again, and again. As stubborn as he was dumb, he should say in the future.

“Need a hand with that?”

Whirling around with a guilty evident on his face, Izuku saw an old friend with purple hair standing bemusedly behind the front desk. “Do you happen to have one on you? Mine seems to like being uncooperative this morning.”

Shinsou blinked, a frown twitching at his mouth before he responded with a humorous, “I’ve got two right here.” Lifting his own in the air.

Izuku giggled at this, a blush threatening to creep up from beneath his collar. Ah, yes. The other reason why he loved this bookshop. “Well, come on then. Don’t keep a customer waiting!”

Chuckling, Shinsou walked over and elegantly pulling the book from its spot on the shelf, flipping it over to see the cover.  
“A fine choice. I just had this copy re-bound and detailed so it’s definitely worth checking out. Would you like to?”

Izuku continued to stare at the cut jawline before him. Blinking, he shook his head, “Yes? Sure? What?”

Shinsou smiled, eyes going half-lidded as he tilted Izuku’s chin up. Redness blossomed from under the green-haired boy’s cheeks as he gulped. 

“I asked,” he murmured, “If you wanted to check the book out?” One of his fingers teasingly dragging down from Izuku’s Adam’s Apple to the base of his chest.

Squeaking— as if he wasn’t mortified enough, Izuku nodded his head wildly.

Shinsou’s smile widened as he patted the young man’s chest before slinking away to the register. 

_Oh, mercy on his heart. The same one that seemed to be doing a very good job at pumping no blood to his brain._

Izuku followed the bookkeeper until he was standing across from him, dazedly handing him the correct amount of change and stepping out of the shop with a story clutched in his hand.

He gulped and looked around nervously as he tugged at his shirt collar, desperately trying to get rid of the feeling like he was choking.

Looking back through the window he saw Shinsou placing books on their shelves before a woman his age approached him with one from his box. He took it from her, kissing her lips so sweetly it made Izuku’s physically feel his heart was being spat on and set aflame. 

Izuku should write a novel about how to not pine over boys that were already married, engaged to be married, or are boys in the 1700s. 

He wondered if Shinsou would sell it for him.

—

Izuku wandered through town, trying to reason with himself after the heartbreak that occurred only moments ago. 

_You know he’s married. He’s been married for 2 years now._

**But he must be unhappy, right? I mean, I’m bad at registering social cues but that straight up seemed like he was flirting with me.**

_Maybe he’s just trying to be the guy that has the mistress. He’s reached that period in his life._

**Maybe he’s sexually frustrated and treats me like a toy because it gets him off.**

_Now you’re seeing it my way. I promise you’ll be so much better off tha-_

**I wouldn’t mind helping him not be sexually frustrated.**

_… I can’t believe we just thought that._

He was too busy berating himself to notice the extra pair of eyes on him.

Todoroki Shouto, dubbed oh so kindly as ‘The Handsomest Bachelor In Town’, kept behind a wall as he watched Izuku weave himself almost effortlessly through streets bustling with activity. Throat drying when he noticed a stream of dirty rainwater rushing down towards the mumbling boy, only to be easily deflected by a quick smack of the sign overhead. The muddy water spraying everywhere but him and yet his wise eyes still did not look up. Not a stain threatened to mar such perfect cheeks and, to Todoroki at least, he glowed. An angel walking among men.

It was like this every time he saw him.

All grace and wit. At least, coming from the one he was vying for. Here he was, gripping a bacteria-infested wall like it was the only thing keeping him upright when Izuku was around.

Whenever Izuku was within spying distance, he felt like his body was split into two very different parts. One made him feel like he was on fire; all passion and need and _want him close by to hold and to talk to and-_

The other was frozen ice-cold, muting his tongue and making him lurk in dirty alleyways. To see him. This boy, not quite turned man, who made the ten-minute trek into town to buy equipment, sat against a tree in the nearby park to write, and entered a bookshop every Monday morning like clockwork. 

All rituals and Renaissance thinking. 

Todoroki wasn’t stupid; however, he knew why his fancy went into the bookshop. The man with the silver spoon and the man with the silver tongue. Both powerful, yet dangerous; able to influence any and no thing. Shinsou Hitoshi did not deserve the heart of a scientist. Nor did he deserve to play with it, married or otherwise. 

But he gritted his teeth and steeled his gaze on the man, hyper-focused on the way this playboy held himself around Izuku. Irritation and protectiveness warped in him, silent as shadows usually were. 

Then Izuku would exit the shop, dazed and unharmed with a new book in tow (Todo liked to guess what title he’d picked out when he went), and everything went back to normal. 

Todoroki was just like him in the sense that he was all shyness and pining. At night, he would ponder his hopes to the sky and in the stars, he would see Izuku’s eyes twinkling down at him. Mischievous and magnificent. 

Todoroki couldn’t order servants to clean the shoes on his feet or make people bow when he entered a room, but he could order fine silks and spices from abroad. He could bargain and barter with shops from different lands to sell his father’s products with a flick of a quill. He was powerful in his own right and had helped build his father’s company from the ground up.

And yet.

_and yet._

He wished he could look into Izuku’s eyes and see love instead of a reflection.

He would ponder some more that night.


	2. Where Love Does Not Cross The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki is an idiot and trips over nothing.
> 
> Then, he's an idiot some more.
> 
> Izuku cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early just because I have it done haha! Update days are still Saturdays!
> 
> TW: Character Injuries!!! Kind of vivid so beware. I tried not to be too gross about it.
> 
> TW also for some Ableism.
> 
> Do you guys think that what Todoroki feels is really true love? Comment your answers!
> 
> (Our child Katsuki will be here very soon so be patient.)

The sun specialized in highlighting the earth's best features. The ocean, the sky, the rolling fields; those were nice, but Todoroki thought Izuku embodied perfection. A golden light bent along each bouncing curl on his head, bending for him. Eyelashes glowed soft and thick as they cast down shadows that framed his dusky cheeks. His eyes- God give him strength- his eyes burned bright and vulnerable. Twin emeralds that captivated him for many hours of the day and more so at night. Both so expressive, glittering and gleaming with an intelligence beyond his years.

Todoroki felt pitiful in comparison. His hair didn't hold a form like Izuku's, nor was he as kind. But when this boy smiled -never at him- his lungs would fight for breath itself. He would let this boy break his heart over and over again, just for the sake of having it broken by him. 

Maybe then he would escape this Purgatory- this torturous ritual of looking at the sun and seeing spots when he looked away because to him, Izuku was just that. An orb of _pure_ , fantastic energy that made him feel ablaze and alive each time it rose to greet the morning.

But he digressed.

He spied on Izuku as he walked home and scribbled messily into his nearly filled notebook. Todoroki imagined not being able to read it if he were granted the chance. The young man's arms were filled to the brim with rolls of paper and books thick enough to match his worth in gold. Nevertheless, Izuku hadn't shown any sign of strain, only rolled a shoulder when it got too bothersome. He wished he could help him with his things. Offer his aid and friendship as easily as he could bargain with the Church. 

A foolish dream, he knew.

\---

Izuku whistled a sweet tune as he walked home, perfectly satisfied with the day’s haul. He couldn’t wait to show his mother the book that he’d gotten and hoped they had room for it on one of their bulging bookcases. As he strolled, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching him, so he turned around, still whistling out of nervousness, but found no one behind him. 

“Huh,” He frowned to himself, and resumed walking.

When he thought about it, he’d felt like someone had been watching him all day. It was one thing to go into town, raving like the lunatic he was and expect some dirty glances, but this was a continuous gaze that prickled at the back of his neck. His steps quickened and the grip on his valuables tightened when he heard a loud cry and a ‘thud’ a few paces back.

He felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck when he turned slowly. Izuku's blood froze, heart beating fast and strong, as he saw a man in the distance lying down face first. He heard him groan like he was in pain.With no regards to his safety, Izuku made his way to the man and kneeled down next to him. 

“Have you been following me?”

The red head’s face lifted from the ground, a steady stream of blood flowing from one nostril. His eyes widened at Izuku’s imploring gaze, yet he managed to keep his voice steady. “No, I just lost my way.”

Something in Izuku’s brain clicked as he traced the man’s chiseled face, falling on the pink scar that wrapped around his left eye, “Hey, you’re Shouto Todoroki, right? What are you doing all the way out here?”

“I went into town for some business and tried walking home. Silly of me, I know. Let me just stand up and I’ll just get out of you-” He hissed in pain as he attempted to escape.

Eyes flickered down to where Shouto’s ankle would be; carefully he rolled up the expensive looking pant leg and began to examine the area of injury. Izuku hissed sympathetically as he saw that the affected area began to color and swell. He took a glove off of his good hand and lightly traced the inflammation, feeling a warmth radiate from it and tried to remember basic First Aid.

Green eyes met cool blue and grey, “I think you’ve sprained your ankle. Second Degree from what I’m seeing. We should wrap it right away…” He trailed off, looking through his bags or pockets for any gauze. Of course, the one day he had forgotten to bring his kit.

“It really doesn’t hurt that bad-” Shouto tried to reason as sweat gathered at his temple. _This perfect creature, O, Heaven’s forgive me for taking up your time_

“Nonsense, this must hurt a lot. I’ve had my fair share of injuries, trust me,” Izuku said humorlessly and subconsciously flexed his mechanical knuckles before he peered at the town in the distance. If he ran, he’d be back with gauze in 15 minutes, tops. He bit his lip; but, he didn’t have the money to buy anything else, and he didn’t want to leave this man alone, defenseless in the middle of nowhere. 

Time to be the hero, he guessed.

“Okay, I’m going to bounce an idea off of you,” Izuku began, stuffing everything in his bag chaotic. “I don’t have any gauze on me, but there is a doctor’s office in town that I would have run to but I don’t have any money on me.”  
Shouto was about to interject but Izuku continued with a huff, “Yes, yes I know you have money but I also didn’t want to leave you alone. I may be crazy, but I’m not cruel.” He smiled warmly at the injured man, causing the latter’s heart to tremble pathetically. “So I’m thinking that you could let me carry you into town and risk just two short moments of embarrassment, or you could put an arm over my shoulder and we could both stumble there like a pair of newborn horses. Keep in mind, the first option will definitely go a lot quicker and I am sure that you are a very busy man. ‘Time is money’ as they say,” He giggled at the end and waited patiently for Todoroki's answer.

Todoroki couldn't handle it anymore. This kindness. This generosity. He had only heard legends of people like this; those that helped others without expecting anything in return. No number of poetry could convey the sheer amount of longing that threatened to boil over inside of him.

“...You could carry me,” He said weakly, voice cracking at the end. Just five minutes ago he’d desired for Izuku to just look at him and now, this angel himself, had offered to carry him? Shouto could feel himself getting light headed by how much was happening. Oh, that and the pain. But that wasn’t important. Right now all he could focus on was the arm behind his knees and the other supporting his back. 

“Here, uh, could you put your arms around my neck, please?” Izuku asked awkwardly, his own flush evident behind freckles like _constellations._

Todoroki did as he asked, fingers slyly reaching behind to touch the hair at the base of his neck. Soft and slightly damp, just as he’d imagined. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground, Izuku letting out a small grunt of exertion before looking at Shouto. “You okay? I promise to try to not bounce you too much.”

Shouto swallowed and nodded. His skin set aflame where Izuku touched him. He rested his head against his chest and took a discreet sniff of his clothing and sighed ardently. This hero of his smelled sweet, almost floral. After having grown up around women who never learned the term ‘subtlety’ when spraying their perfumes, Izuku's fragrance was new. And very welcome. Shouto’s gut tied in one big uncomfortable clump before relaxing when he realized this is what home would have smelled like to him. With him.

Izuku kept true to his word and ran with little jostling, his cheeks rosy with effort and his breath coming out hard but even. He noticed the redhead staring up at him and gifted a smile so radiant it stole Todoroki's sense of self. He tried to return it but ended up looking like he grimaced, thankfully Izuku missed it when he turned to look ahead. 

They arrived at the doctor’s office red-faced and exhausted. Shouto almost fought the doctor when he stole him away from Izuku, skin cooling unpleasantly. They had him sit on a bed, foot extended slightly out as he sneakily stole glances of Izuku, who sat on the chair across from him. An older nurse kindly offered the green-eyed man a wet towel to dab his face with which he took gratefully. Todoroki noticed Izuku wince when he reached up to wash his brow.

"The doctor will be right with you, Mr. Todoroki," The nurse informed him but he couldn't listen.

Izuku tried to shrug off one of the arms of his jacket but bit his lip raw when he encountered some trouble.

"Uh, excuse me," He called the nurse over, eyes turned away, as if embarrassed. What does he have to be embarrassed about? "C-could you cut this jacket off of me? My arm can't bend enough to get it off. I'm sorry for taking up your time."

The woman looked at him in a way that made Todoroki glare something fearsome at her. This lady, who did not know this man and all the good he had brought into the world, who had the gall to sigh and act like helping him was a chore. Todoroki would write a very 'thorough' letter to the office when he was back at the manor. 

She came back with scissors that gleamed from the light that filtered through the windows and began cutting. When the jacket was peeled off, Izuku rolled up a sleeve and looked sick. Todoroki's eyebrows furrowed as he raised his head to spy what has his love so upset. 

He too, looked away when he glimpsed it.

Dark purple and red bruises formed thick and foul where wood met soft skin. The area inflamed and painful looking, Todoroki felt this, too. 

He also felt like the garbage beneath his boot. Or the manure his gardeners would sprinkle in the garden. He had no idea that Izuku was disabled like this. Todoroki berated himself repeatedly. After so many years of watching him, he couldn't believe he missed something like this. 

But Izuku, being as stubborn as he was good, had never worn short-sleeves nor had taken off his gloves. 

Ice flooded his veins, freezing the tears that threatened to peak from his closed lids in their places. Cold and numb, he sat with his hands clenched at his sides.

_You're disgusting. All that talk of fairy tale love and the minute Izuku shows a fault you turn away?_

**You and your foolishness caused Izuku to get hurt. If you hadn't twisted your ankle, none of this would have happened.**

_Does something like this really matter? Would you turn your back on something so precious because he only has one arm?_

Todoroki didn't know. Hot and cold flashed beneath his skin, fighting against each other, causing his stomach to churn miserably. 

He just didn't know anymore.

\---  
Izuku knew that the wealthy man across from him was disgusted. He knew that look. He felt that every morning when he looked at his reflection in the mirror on instinct. More so now as he saw his skin looking like something straight from a horror novel. Practically feeling the blood rush down to the area in hopes to promote healing faster- Izuku felt like he was going to throw up.

Injuries like this happened. It came with the burden of having just one arm, and he had gotten used to this fact but-

Seeing it like this. And feeling the disgust coming off everyone in the room like waves crashing over him, he felt severely embarrassed. 

And _small_ , like one wouldn't believe.

His mother would comfort him later that night, and he knew he shouldn’t feel humiliated over something that wasn’t within his power but he couldn’t help it. So he gathered his things and the cream that was offered to him, smiled weakly at Todoroki and the nurse before he left. His pride and mood in the gutter. The sun had gone down so he had only the silver essence of the moon to guide him home. 

Before the first step, he began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this was hard. I want Izuku safe, soft, and supported at all times :(
> 
> Also, all of your comments have made my LIFE!! Thank you all so much for saying such thoughtful things. You all mean the world to me.
> 
> Follow my tumblr for updates on my fanfics or if you want me to write something!!
> 
> https://tabrasswrites.tumblr.com/


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for Suicidal Thoughts!!
> 
> In which Izuku's jealous of the moon and Todoroki finally apologizes.

It took a full month for the contusions to yellow, and even then, Izuku’s pride was still wounded. 

He had come home that night with his tears dried, yet his body still trembled with the aftershocks of society’s harshness. His mother, with all her kindness, took him in her arms and stroked his hair long after he had fallen asleep. She hoped he dreamt of nothing, and if he did dream, she hoped it was something kind. A new life that would ease her son’s aching soul; without those that were so quick to judge him, and with others that would love him as he were. Inko knew after Izuku’s accident that he would have a difficult life ahead- she’d come to terms with it, but if she could go back in time and take his place, she would. Over and over. The thought lulled her to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat.

The days after, she noticed how he threw himself into his work, muttered about his plans from dawn till dusk. He had fixed the ‘self-heating furnace’ and even gave it arms so that it could put in its own coal when the time came. For a moment when he showed her how it worked, she saw the same glimmer in his eyes from when he was younger- when he had first begun taking an interest in inventing. His little legs used to carry him as fast as they could to show her all of his latest creations. They used to be so small and messy, but each time she would kiss him all over the face and go through every adjective in the dictionary when she complimented them. She still did this still, 18 years later. 

Each time she thought she had never been prouder.

Each time after, she’d prove herself wrong.

That’s why she couldn’t believe how cruel people were to him. Her son, who writes journal after journal of his experiments, kisses her cheeks every time he sees her, and never raises his voice. Not even when angry. Her son, who carries a First Aid kit because he says, “life is full of surprises”, gives any change he has to those who need it and likes to wear flowers in his hair.

Izuku had the smartest, kindest, and most gentle soul she’d encountered since her husband passed away. For the life of her, she couldn’t understand how people could ignore those qualities in favor of picking on his disability. She didn’t want to understand.  
Inko just knew that if they did anything to him while she was there, they’d be sorry.

She’d protect him till her last breath if that’s what it took. Because that’s what mothers do.

Love, shield, and guide.

\---

The nightmares came back one night. He had dreamt of a thousand eyes- all staring unblinkingly down at him, which made his skin feel like there was an army of fire ants beneath. When he looked down, he saw them, scurrying up his arms and across his naked stomach. They gathered around his right arm and had begun eating away at the skin, muscle, and bone- he felt like he was being baked alive and torn to shreds and _please someone help me please-_

He remembered shaking but not making a sound.

The eyes stared at his stump and laughed together like the devil would.

Then he was falling and falling and falling and-

Izuku woke up, teeth clacking together as he shivered from the cold even though his body was covered in sweat. He grabbed a towel from his closet and wrapped it around himself before he rubbed his burning eyes. 

When he peered out the window, he saw the sky was still dark even though the moon glowed proudly from her throne. Izuku almost felt jealous. She had so many craters and irregularities, yet that only made the people from earth love her more. No one ever whispered behind her back or “accidentally” tripped her when she walked down the street.

He looked at his prosthesis which leaned on his nightstand with bitterness. _If only he’d died when it happened._

He blinked at himself in surprise. That kind of thinking was deemed psychologically unsound and made Izuku scared. People were thrown into asylums without a second thought if word got out that they were sick like this. He had heard stories from the other villagers- horrifying tales of how the doctors sliced open brains and electrocuted their patients, all as a sort of treatment for the insane. A treatment that killed.

But he couldn’t deny it any longer.

Izuku Midoriya wished he was dead.

More than he wanted two arms, more than he wanted to publish a book.

Even more than his lifelong dream to become a world-renowned inventor. 

_It would be so easy, too. All I would need to do is take a knife and-_

**But what about mom?** A thought bubble up in the dark. **She’d be all alone because of your selfishness. And what of, Shinsou? Don’t you want to see him again?**

_I know already that that’s not gonna work out. He’s happily married to a gorgeous woman. And mom will be fine, she’s strong like that._

**But what about Paris?**

_That’ll never happen. As long as I have one arm, I’m never leaving this house._

**That’s not true. You still have so much you need to do! Read the list!**

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. I want to die IwanttodieIwanttodieIwanttodie._

**You want to see your old home in Paris. Visit Dad’s grave. Eat different foods. Build a pair of wings. Find new love. Get a haircut. Learn how to paint. Dance in a castle. Play an instrument.**

The bolder voice became louder in his head, and soon overpowered his negative thoughts until all Izuku could think about was the future. 

He did, in fact, still have much to do.

\---

Izuku went into town the next Monday with a wide smile. He felt good- better than he had in weeks- and eagerly set off to run some errands. The curly-haired boy went to get some more rolls of paper and food, before stopping in front of the bookshop. He looked through the window and saw Shinsou dusting the shelves with a bored expression on his face. 

_I won’t go in this time. I don’t need to see him. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Oh no, he saw me._

Izuku saw Shinsou visibly perk up and wave him inside. He returned a wobbly smile, a little love-struck, before entering the shop.

“Izuku! Where’ve you been? I’ve been so lonely here. I was beginning to think I made a mistake selling books for a living, seeing as no one in this town actually reads,” Shinsou huffed playfully before he sat the two of them down. 

Izuku laughed somewhat awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind his neck, “Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad. Plus you have your beautiful wife so you couldn’t have been alone.”

He thought he saw Shinsou’s smile waver at the mention of his wife. He frowned internally, _had something happened?_

“Right... Émilie... Well, she’s either always busy with her friends or trying to pick up men at the tavern so we really don’t see each other that often.”

Izuku gaped at him, and cleared his throat, “B-But I mean- I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or anything- sh-shouldn’t she stay faithful to you since you guys are married and all?”

The purple-haired man snorted and tilted his head, showcasing the smooth juncture of his neck and shoulder. Izuku flushed at the fleeting _want_ that surged up his body. “You’d think so. Her definition of marriage means she’s able to spend my hard earned money on whatever she wants and sleep around.”

He couldn’t believe it. His childhood friend had seemed so happy with his wife before. Had it all just been an act?

“I’m sorry you’re unhappy,” Izuku said softly. Shinsou stared at him for a moment, almost taken aback before smiling.

“I’m not completely unhappy,” He drawled, looking at Izuku almost hungrily. "I've got you here, after all."

The man twitched under the bookkeeper’s gaze, face becoming flushed. “U-Uh-”

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Both men looked up and saw the hunched-over, panting form of Shouto Todoroki. His chest heaved with every breath he took until his eyes fell on Izuku’s. His lips quivered as if to say something to him when Shinsou stood up, his regular ‘customer service’ grin on his face, though it didn't reach his eyes.

 

“May I help you, sir?”

Izuku broke eye contact and looked down at the hands on his lap, anxiety coursing through his bloodstream like needles. _What was Shouto doing here? Surely not to see me? I don’t know if I could handle talking to him after the last time._

The look of disgust on Shouto’s face flashed through Izuku’s mind and caused him to fight back tears. 

“No, sorry. I was just looking for the man sitting over there,” The businessman said, nodding in the curly-haired boy's direction.

Izuku gathered his things and stood up, shyly meeting Shouto’s eyes again, “I-I was just leaving, actually. See you next time, Shinsou.” He was about to brush past when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him from exiting. He turned his head and saw that Shouto had stopped him. “U-Uh can you let go?”

“Sorry I… need to talk to you,” Shouto urged and glared at Shinsou who glared back.

“Izuku, do you need me to get rid of this man? I won’t tolerate any hostility in my shop,” Shinsou asked him slowly.

“Hostility? I’m not hurting anyone,” Shouto defended.

“Your grip is quite tight, Mr. Todoroki,” Izuku responded weakly, pleading with his eyes for the man to let him go.

The man ripped his arm off like Izuku burned him and almost looked horrified at the thought of hurting him. Izuku took the chance to run out the door and blend into the crowd as he ignored Shinsou and Todoroki call after him. _What a mess._

He made it 10 feet before a hand on his shoulder turned him around. Shouto’s face filled his view which caused the rock in his stomach to turn to ice. 

“What do you want? Just leave me alone,” Izuku pleaded.

Todoroki hesitated for a second but guided them to a nearby alley so they weren’t in anyone’s way. “I want to apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you that day.”

Izuku blinked. That hadn’t been what he was expecting. “You didn’t hurt my feelings, Mr. Todoroki.”

The redhead shook his head and took a step back, rubbing his hands in his hair, “I did. You don’t have to lie to me. I would have apologized sooner but you hadn’t been in town for a few weeks.”

Oh.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Izuku stubbornly repeated.

“I do! I looked at you like you were a disgrace! No one deserves that, least of all you.”

“No one deserves that kind of treatment period,” Izuku hissed, the man in front of him looked almost taken aback by the sudden outburst. “I am no different than any other person. Just because I lost my arm, doesn’t mean I lost my humanity. A lot of people like to ignore that fact.”

Todoroki looked like he might be sick, “I never thought that way of you.”

“You did. The minute my prosthesis came off you looked at me like I was some sort of freak. A monster,” Izuku sniffed and turned away, wiping his eyes as tears began to fall.

After a moment, the man quietly reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He offered it to Izuku who just turned away.

“I… I admit that it took me by surprise,” Todoroki said slowly, trying to meet Izuku’s eyes. “I also admit that my initial reactions were negative and very judgmental. For that, I can never be sorry enough. I’ve felt incredibly guilty since that day and came into town each morning in hopes of seeing you so that I could apologize. Even, maybe, become friends?” He finished hopefully.

Izuku hiccupped and blushed as he looked at Shouto, finally. He giggled, suddenly the weight of the past month lifting off his shoulders, making him feel almost… airy.

“That’s the first time anyone’s apologized to me before. Or actively offered to be my friend,” Izuku confessed, running a hand through his curls and giving Shouto a soft smile.

The man gulped and Izuku saw a pinkness show on his cheeks. “That can’t be true.”

The green-haired boy snorted and gestured to the town, “I grew up surrounded by the most bigoted, idiotic, stubborn people in the world; I don’t think a single one of them has actually traveled further than four miles from their homes; and the only book anyone has read through and through or at least heard of is the Bible,” Shouto covered his smile at this. “I can swear on every grave of my ancestors that this has never happened before.”

Shouto sighed, still smiling, before he stuck out a hand, “Let’s start over. Hi, my name’s Shouto Todoroki. I'm a wealthy businessman and I hope that we can be friends.”

Izuku grinned widely, green eyes twinkling brightly even in the shade of the alleyway, as he reached out and shook Todoroki’s hand. “Hi, I’m Izuku Midoriya. I’m the ‘town loon’. I hope to become friends as well.”

And with that, Todoroki’s years of pining were over.

.

.

.

Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I'm planning on getting Kacchan in the picture either in the next chapter or the one after that. 
> 
> Next Chapter Due: 1/27/18
> 
> (Make sure to comment) (I love you all)


	4. What I'd Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki remembers his mother and Izuku is grateful for his own.
> 
> Inko is the best one of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Katsuki is coming in next time!! I'm so excited!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> 12:09AM... nine minutes late but, hey. I still posted :) (I'll edit tomorrow)
> 
> Love y'all! Stay safe and leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Also feel free to ask me to add in any little headcanons that you might like to see in the future for my children :)

It had been two months since Todoroki began his journey with Izuku. Every Monday morning he’d meet up with his beloved and walk around town arm in arm- guiding Izuku away from the bookshop of course. He’d always offer to buy the essentials from Izuku’s list and the latter would always decline, though he always managed to sneak something extra in the bags. Todoroki would wait for those mornings with a general excitement- if “general excitement” meant meticulously planning his proposal for the greenet every minute his heart beat. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. Being with Izuku always felt like his two sides were whole, like the sky could finally hold itself instead of always leaning on his shoulders. Izuku was like first snow; first rain; first love; first pain. Everything about him was new and enticed him to look more clearly at the world around him. 

 

Todoroki even began to socialize with some townspeople and soon enough, became more approachable and popular than before.

 

“I remember you! Gosh, just a few weeks ago you, a Todoroki, was using the alleyway between my bakery and the tailor’s shop as a hiding spot. If only my wife saw us now,” The baker hummed as he held his tray of baguettes proudly in his arms.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did she pass away?” Todoroki asked sympathetically. 

 

The baker laughed boisterously at that and patted the businessman on the back, “Heaven’s no! She’s just cleaning the ovens now! Wait until she hears about this!”

 

Others began to greet him as he walked down the street, even offered him free food. Todoroki wasn’t used to such a change in behavior, but he owed it all to his Izuku. 

 

Though people still did stare and whisper when they walked in town together.

 

His green-haired friend tried to reassure him that no one had been giving him trouble recently, but Todoroki had a keen eye for lying.

 

That was probably the only thing Izuku was bad at.

 

But he gave the man the benefit of the doubt and pretended not to hear people snickering behind hand-covered mouths.

 

And pretended to not feel Izuku’s grip on his arm tighten.

 

Or the way his expression darkened.

Instead, he tried to focus on the positives, like the fact that Izuku was using  _ his  _ arm as a source of comfort. Or the way Izuku smelled especially lovely that day.

 

But the memories would resurface eventually, as they always did and once again, Todoroki was reminded of his mother.

 

The last time he had seen her before she was sent away was when he was just five years old.

 

He remembered her hair being as pale as the moon, even though she was young. He also remembered her smell; like lavender and rain. She used to kiss the scar-like birthmark around his eye when he went to sleep.

 

All she did was raise her voice. 

 

As a woman, it had been forced so far back into her throat along with her free-will, silence had become second nature to her. She had stayed silent when the parents handed her off to his father in an arranged marriage. She stayed silent when she was forced to procreate a brood of children.

 

Todoroki could only imagine what it was like for her, to wake up day-to-day knowing she had to be a mother, a wife- a trophy. One that spent all her life screaming on the inside as she was forced to do what society ordered. A mother, a wife, a daughter, another tool.

 

He could vaguely remember the moment his mother finally broke and screamed at his father. Letting every weighted truth fly free from this cage where her heart had settled. She had threatened to get a divorce and take all of her children away from this monster that was her husband. This man, who made her pregnant 5 times in hopes of gaining a son, and when he did, lost 2 daughters in the process. Even when they were left with 3 beautiful children, it wasn’t enough.

 

That day, a young Shouto and his older sister, Fuyumi, peered around the corner where their parents fought and saw his father smile. Todoroki thought everything would be okay after that, smiles meant good things after all. He remembered feeling his sister’s shaking hands grip at his arm like a vice as they pulled him away with her. 

 

When the moon was high up, they took her- dark, clothed men who gagged and hauled her into a carriage with barred windows and locks on its doors. They stole into the night and took his mother with them.

 

He told Izuku everything one day when they sat under an apple tree just outside of town. From his father’s abuse to the moment his mother was hospitalized. He talked until the sun began to set and yet not once did Izuku’s hand leave his. Wide, green eyes that stayed trained on him, attentive, until he finished. 

 

Izuku stroked his knuckles with a thumb and kissed his hand, “Go see her.” Was all he said

 

Todoroki would. 

 

And he hoped Izuku would be with him when he did.

 

\---

 

Somehow, word got out of Izuku’s latest invention and someone sent him a letter, offering him a lot of money to buy and sell its design. Izuku’s hands shook and tears welled up in his eyes. Finally, his efforts were recognized. Inko was all proud smiles and warm hugs when he told her the good news. She would expect no less of him, for she knew this was just the beginning. She squealed excitedly along with her son as they danced around the workshop. 

 

“Ah- but I can’t deliver it,” Izuku interrupted their mini-celebration and separated from his mother. He sat down on a creaky chair and ruffled his curled locks in frustration, “I can barely grip a teacup with my prosthesis, so holding the reins to a horse is out of the question. Plus comes the fact that I’m terrible with directions and I don’t know how the investor will react to me and everything and also the path is really long and tedious and I really just don't have the time or patien-”

 

“-Izuku, baby,” Inko interrupted as she pulled up a chair next to him and clasped his hands in hers. “I’ll go.”

 

Wide-eyed, Izuku frantically began shaking his head and sputtering out oppositions to which Inko just shook away.

 

She smiled at him, “I’ll be fine and it’s not like it’ll be my first time traveling alone! Plus I’ve been meaning to get out of the house for a while and this gives me the perfect opportunity to do just that! All you need to do is give me a list of the different parts and functions of your furnace and I’ll be good to go!”

 

Tears trailed lazy, but plentiful, down his cheeks as he seized his mother into a tight hug, thanking her repeatedly, but knowing he would never be able to thank her enough. She simply laughed and kissed his sweet-smelling hair.

 

She’d do anything for him. 

 

Even face her fear of traveling at night, if it meant he would be safe at home. Knowing there would be someone to go home to. She looked back at the night she arrived in the village and left the plague- and her husband- behind. She had felt so alone and scared when she rode on her horse, carrying only a small bag of essentials and a baby. The blackness of the sky swallowed the horizon whole, apart from a single, solitary beacon in the distance. Inko remembered the relief that swelled in her as she clutched baby Izuku more tightly to her chest, hushing him back to sleep when he began to fuss. When they finally made it, the mayor welcomed her with a tight-lipped smile and a place to sleep. The next day he had someone show her the only available home for sale, a ratty cottage on the outskirts of town. With some convincing, she was able to buy it at a fraction of the original cost using her “womanly charms” and set foot to begin her new life with her new baby. 

 

A new life without her lover.

 

But that was a long time ago. And now she would make the trek to further her son’s career and help him gain more recognition for his work.

 

“You’re my hero,” He mumbled into her shoulder, causing her to stiffen and tremble.

 

Silly boy.

 

He was hers too.

 

\---

 

Izuku made sure his mother was packed with everything she needed at least four times. He fussed and scurried around the room, trying to convince her to wear a thicker scarf or eat an extra hot bowl of stew.

 

“It’s gonna get really cold outside when the sun goes down all the way! Here, try wearing another jacket over the one you have on,” He thrust a thick wool coat into her already crowded arms.

 

She sighed in exasperation and set everything down on the desk next to her, “Izuku, really, I think I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry so much about me.”

 

Her son paused his current task of gathering anything soft and warm for her to wear on her trip and looked at her. His eyes glittered with unshed tears and his lower lip wobbled with emotion, “But I do. You’re all I’ve got.”

 

Her heart just about broke at that. 

 

Inko ended up leaving twenty minutes later than she should have. Izuku tucked a tiny wildflower behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek before she climbed on Philippe, their horse, and rode away. The contents of her bags and the buckles on the saddle made a continuous clinking sound that calmed her nerves and stabilized her heartbeat.  _ She could do this. _

 

The journey was peaceful enough. Inko played a game with Philippe where they had to count as many squirrels as possible before the trip finished. She had been winning with a total of 57 squirrels when they reached the fork in the forest. Inko bit her lip.

 

One sign pointed left, and on one hand, the path looked much more pleasant to travel through, but looking at her map, would take longer. The other pointed to the right, directing to a path that looked like it was taken from one of Izuku’s scary books. All obsidian, gnarled tree branches and grey-fogged grounds, Inko shivered at the thought of traveling through it. But… from what she saw, it would be the most direct route and would save her some precious hours for when she traveled back home to her precious son.

 

She gestured with her reigns for Philippe to turn right, to which he snorted disdainfully (he’d always been such a drama queen) and obeyed. His hooves beat staccato yet muffled on the mossy forest floor, which only made the sounds of the fauna more amplified to the duo’s ears. 

 

The bushes beside them rustled, causing her to jump slightly and grip onto the reins tighter, “D-Did you hear that, Philippe?”

 

Philippe paused, and they both waited for something to scare them, only to be met with the beady eyes of an albino rabbit. It eyed the two traveling companions and twitched its nose before turning and hopping away. Inko let out a relieved breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding.

 

“Just a rabbit. Thank the Heavens. Okay, Inko, be brave. Make Izuku proud,” She told herself and gulped as they continued. She noticed how her surroundings grew darker the further down they traversed.

 

Philippe whinnied nervously as multiple pairs of glowing yellow eyes appeared around them. Inko stroked his neck with a shaking hand, to comfort him or herself, she didn’t know. Suddenly, a snarl broke through the natural noises of the forest, ugly and loud, piercing Inko’s blood with a new dose of epinephrine. Her heart heaved against her chest, making desperate attempts to escape this position she was in.

 

When a second snarl sounded, she whistled to Philippe, and he  _ ran.  _ A flurry of howls and hungry barks followed them close behind, she only turned around when she swore she felt one tug at her riding skirts. Wolves, bloodhounds, whatever you wanted to call them- they were there, and they were chasing them within an inch of their lives. The crazed looks in all of their eyes and the foam bleeding from their mouths led her to believe that this wasn’t their normal behavior. Something had happened.

 

Something bad.

 

Inko’s breaths came in short bursts along with Philippe’s and soon enough, a loud, pained sound came from her horse. He bucked her off, the contents of her bags flying and scattered as she did, and sprinted into the distance, leading the rest of the pack away.

 

The silence was back once more and for a quick moment, she thought she had died.

 

But alas, her heart was drumming, and the pain in her side from where she landed was very real. All a testament that she was still alive and well. 

 

Now, in the middle of nowhere with no horse and possibly a pack of sick dogs after her. 

 

She cursed for the first time in years and tried to quickly gather the scattered items before finding some shelter. Inko found the blueprints to Izuku’s invention in a group of thistles, though they were slightly torn, and the comfortable blanket her son had folded so carefully lay haphazardly thrown in a pile of dirt.

 

She folded the papers up and placed them in her bag, contemplating leaving the blanket. The cloak that covered her was thin and only shielded her from a little of the cold, so she simply brushed off what she could and wrapped the fabric around herself. As for her bearings…

 

Inko looked around, seeing only thick, shadowed foliage and monster-like shapes in the barks of the trees. With a quiet whimper when her side throbbed, she squinted into the distance and saw a faintly glowing orb. So she adjusted her pack and began walking toward the source, moments later coming face to face with a rusted iron gate leading to an enormous gargoyle infested mansion.

 

“Don’t knock it until you try it, Inko. You’ll be okay, honey. Just take a step forward and push the gate open. That’s it…”

 

She narrated herself as she entered the courtyard, taking great care when making sure not to trip over messy roots or overgrown weeds. When she wandered toward a large fountain, she looked into the eyes of a stone-faced demon and chuckled. Though mostly out of fear, she still found the whole theme quite funny in its uniqueness. “Izuku will love hearing about this when I get back.  _ If  _ I get back. First I’ve got to make it through the night. I trust Philippe to escape and find his way back.”

 

Her eyes burned at the thought of her son and horse, but she just shook her head and advanced to the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the solid wood, wincing at the noise. A moment passed and no one answered.

 

She knocked again.

 

Silence.

 

Frowning, she gulped and pulled the door open, head peeking inside, “Hello? Is anyone home?”

 

The entrance inside the mansion was as grand as it was dusty. A few dried leaves scattered across the once glistening, marble floors. The gems on the chandelier that hung above rang out like wind chimes playing a somber tune. Her side flared hot with pain, but she pressed forward and entered the building entirely. The musty scent of general  _ abandonment  _ tickled her nose unpleasantly making her stop and sneeze. She sniffled and tried calling out again, “Hello? I-I’m sorry to barge in like this but I’m afraid I’m a bit lost and I need a place to stay until dawn.”

 

On the table lined with the wall on her left, stood an antique clock and a candelabra both in serious need of polishing. She squatted to examine them for a moment, hesitantly reaching a finger out to trace the face of the clock and the arms of the man-like candle holder, “Poor things.” She muttered and took the edge of her cloak before dusting them both off the best she could before she continued exploring.

 

Little did she know that the antiques blinked their eyes open and curiously watched her form as she descended the hall.


	5. Tale as Old as Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko encounters some very strange individuals and discovers they're no stranger than herself.
> 
> ALSO
> 
> Izuku tosses his mother's warning to the wind and ends up burning the house down during the time she's been gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks!! Things have been really hectic at home and I hadn't had the chance to work on the story at all ;_;
> 
> Here's the new chapter to compensate!! Over 3,000 words hollah.
> 
> So uh- have some cute Mama Midoriya and bakusquad interactions!

They heard the creak of the iron gate and passed it off as the wind.

 

They heard the footsteps, the knock at the door, even a  _ voice.  _ Each noise a small gift bestowed upon the castle's ears. Especially when it had been asleep for such a long time.

 

The two antiques that were seated by the main door stayed absolutely quiet, waiting for another sound; some semblance of life, to knock at their door again. Nothing came and for a moment they thought their brains had played another cruel joke on them. Something that seemed to happen, often when least expected.

 

Shadows of fluttering dresses when rounding a corner. An echoed giggle when they swept the floor. They stopped trusting mirrors when the memories of their past selves visited behind silver glass.

 

This was their fate; however. There was no escaping that.

 

And yet, when the knocking came again, something small sparked back into life. 

 

As always, Iida attempted to stomp it out, “Don’t get your hopes up. It’s probably just a tree branch.” He crossed his wooden arms and glared at the entrance.

 

The candelabra beside him, Kirishima, rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he lit his candles, “You and I both know there are no trees  _ that  _ close to the door. But you’re right, it’s probably something else tho-”

 

Iida shushed him and stood quietly frozen as the large, mahogany door opened with an obnoxious groan. In stepped a woman, cloaked and nervous looking. 

 

A  _ person. _

 

“Hello? Is anyone home?” She called out, looking around the entrance in awe. Her nose twitched and she opened her mouth wide to sneeze, sniffling lightly after, which only served to tug even more at Iida’s and Kirishima’s heartstrings. “Hello? I-I’m sorry to barge in like this but I’m afraid I’m a bit lost and I need a place to stay until dawn.”

 

Kirishima elbowed Iida discreetly, and made a face at him that said,  _ Let’s help this poor woman. _

 

Iida glared back at his friend, somehow conveying his message that,  _ We are not helping a trespasser! Especially not with the risk that the Master will be disturbed. _

 

They were good at reading each other like that, especially after being trapped in a castle for close to two decades. 

 

The woman began approaching them cautiously- causing the two of them to freeze back up- after getting an eyeful and more of the once glamorous castle. She crept closer, and both antiques took the chance to examine her.

 

She was meatier than what they had been expecting, the roundness of her face only further enhancing the curious expression gracing it. Wide, deep green eyes scanned their lightly dusted figures as she traced a finger along them. Both almost melting at her touch, they could practically feel the warmth emitting from the pads of her fingertips. It had been so long since they really felt anything other than their own rusting joints. “Poor things,” she said under her breath and used the end of her cloak to dust the two of them off to the best of her abilities.

 

When she left to explore the rest of the castle, Kirishima and Iida shakily let out a sigh. The candelabra looked at his friend with a proud smile, “Do you believe me  _ now? _ ”

 

Iida rolled his eyes, “Now is not the time to be gloating, Eijirou! This criminal broke into our home and  _ manhandled  _ us! We should alert the Master at once!”

 

“She did not  _ manhandle  _ us! She gently dusted us off! Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it too, I see through your lies.”

 

Iida sputtered and if he had cheeks they would have turned a bright, apple red, “Th-that’s not the point!”

 

“You’re right, it’s not. The real point is whether we should help this woman- whether  _ you  _ will help her, or leave her defenseless and alone,” Kirishima stated, pointing a finger at his friend’s glass chest, the gears behind it stuttering for a moment.

 

The woman peered her face around the corner suddenly, having heard their voices, and muttered to herself, lips trembling, “I swear I heard voices coming from here… could this castle be haunted?”

 

Her eyes fell upon the two figures on the table once more, taking in the fact that they most certainly had moved from their previously stiff positions. 

 

One of them spoke.

 

“...Bonjour, mademoiselle!”

 

She yelped and lost her balance as she fell to the ground. Wincing, she rubbed her bruised side as she took in the uncharacteristically moving objects. The one with the candles hopped down from the table and slowly made its way to her. Inko could see the concerned look on its face and rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Izuku was going to have his hands full when Inko made it out of the castle alive. 

 

If she did at all.

 

“Oh, jeez. Are you alright?” The candelabra spoke again, inching closer as he blew out the candles on his hands.

 

“Wh-What’s going on? D-Did I hit my head?”

 

The clock on the table sighed and rubbed the place where his temples might’ve been, “See?  _ This  _ is why we do things by the book. Look how unhappy everyone is now.”

 

“I’m not unhappy,” the candelabra piped in, earning a hush from his friend. “Don’t shush me! Can you believe this guy? Twenty years together and he’s still just as uptight as when I first met him.”

 

Inko felt her tongue dry and realized her mouth had been open this entire time. Quickly she closed it and felt her horror melt into curiosity. She reached out and brushed her thumb against the side of the candle holder’s golden face, “Remarkable,” she breathed.

 

The golden man smiled widely, “I can imagine how surprised you must be right now. My name’s Eijirou Kirishima and that stick-up-the-butt,” he pointed to the clock, “Is Tenya Iida. We’re the servants of the house.”

 

Inko smiled warmly at the two of them, “O-Oh, well it’s an honor to meet you two then. My name’s Inko Midoriya. I was off to deliver my son’s blueprints to a town a bit to the east until Philippe- that’s my horse- and I were chased by a pack of ravenous wolves. I was flung off during the chase and saw the castle in the distance and well- here I am!” She clenched her fists as she thought about her horse, “I hope he got away, those wolves seemed sick. They definitely weren’t acting normally.”

 

Kirishima frowned and reached out to hold Inko’s hand, “Ma chérie, I’m sure your horse is alright. Come, why don’t we sit you down next to a warm fire and serve you some tea.”

 

The woman smiled gratefully and stood up to follow the candelabra as he began to hop away.

 

“Now, wai- Hold on a momen- Kirishima! The Master will not be pleased!” Iida half-heartedly protested and groaned when they both walked out of the room. “This won’t end badly at all.”

  
  


\---

 

“Poor, sweetheart,” The teapot, Uraraka, cooed at the mother as she topped off her cup of tea. The wisps of steam curling up and cradling Inko’s face in its comforting scent. It had been fifteen minutes since she’d discovered the objects in the castle were sentient. Well- she shouldn’t say that- they weren’t just sentient. 

 

They were human beings.

 

All trapped in tiny, fragile,  _ very  _ breakable bodies and yet they walked around without a care in the world. 

 

“Thank you all so much, you really don’t know how much this means to me,” Inko smiled at the servants that had gathered around her. All different shapes and sizes, yet all so familiar as she used most in her kitchen back home. Even the teacup she had been drinking from was giggling from being tickled by her lips. 

 

The teapot chuckled, “We should be the ones thanking  _ you,  _ dear. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a guest to wait upon.” 

 

“It’s true! I haven’t had another kid to play with for so long!” The teacup exclaimed, jostling the tea inside.

 

“Hold still, Denki! You’ll make a mess!”

 

“Sorry, maman.”

 

Inko smiled gently, “You know, I bet my son would love to meet you all. He’s all about science and engineering but he holds a soft spot for magic. My Izuku would definitely play with you too, Denki.”

 

The teacup looked up at her wide-eyed before cheering, “Yay! I get to have a friend!”

 

Iida hopped onto the space next to Inko before shushing Denki, who calmed and looked down in embarrassment. The clock turned to her, “You mentioned having a son before. May I ask how old he is?”

 

“Yeah! What’s he like?” Kirishima added excitedly, the wicks on his candles flaring up.

 

A bit overwhelmed, Inko folded her arms in front of her, “Well… Izuku’s 18, on his way to turning 19. He’s a brilliant boy, a soul beyond his years, and I’m not just saying that because I’m his mother.” She grinned humorously at the imploring gazes of the castle staff, “He’s… very genuine and kind. Not to mention patient, I can't tell you the number of times I’d have him explain one of his contraptions to me. You’d think he’d be annoyed by now but,” She huffed a melancholic laugh. “He just takes everything in his stride. When one thing goes wrong, he’s already working on plans A-Z.”

 

“Your son sounds like a fine young man, madame,” Complimented Uraraka.

 

Inko thanked her and looked at the fire crackling in the fireplace. Each flame eagerly reaching out, grasping at the air as it tried to escape its place of containment. She felt her heart tighten and wiped her eyes as tears began to leak.

 

“Madame, are you feeling alright? Have we upset you somehow?” Kirishima asked worriedly, his golden mouth downturned.

 

Inko sniffled and chuckled in spite, “Yeah- sorry, sorry. I just miss Izuku. We’re all each other's got so I can imagine how lonely he must feel at home.”

 

Iida patted her thigh in comfort, “I’m sure he’s just fine. From what you’ve said, he seems like a very smart boy and I’m sure he’ll be okay with being alone for a day or so.”

“I can only hope, monsieur.”

 

A growling sound suddenly echoed off of the castle’s walls and everyone froze. Iida looked nervous and began to fret over Inko, trying to get her to stand up and hide somewhere. Kirishima joined but to no avail, the source of the growling had arrived at their door.

 

“ **What’s going on here** ,” A voice boomed, causing Inko’s stomach to jump up into her throat. She couldn’t bring herself to look. “ **A trespasser?** ”

 

“N-No, your highness! J-just a weary traveler i-in need of a place to st-stay for the night,” Iida stuttered, his gears rattling in fear.

 

“ **You let some** **_stranger_ ** **into my home, let them drink** **_my_ ** **tea, and let them sit in** **_my_ ** **chair? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?** ” The voice snarled.

 

Slowly and shakily, Inko turned her head to the person speaking and gasped at the sight. Blonde spiked fur that rose at its hackles and covered the large form before her. Black horns that sat at the top of its head and curled- for a moment reminding her of the devil- and a snarling mouth filled with a row of vicious teeth; ones that looked sharp enough to chew through her flesh like it’s nothing. All of this would have made her wet herself if she hadn’t looked at the creature’s eyes.

 

They were red- a demon’s eye color- but there was so much in them. Irritation, curiosity- even fear.

 

As she observed the creature she noticed they held the same stance as that of a wild animal in defense. Yes, the servants of the house trembled before this- their master, but from what Inko had noticed, they all had one common emotion: Loneliness. 

 

So much humanity trapped in the eyes of a beast.

 

What had happened to these people?

 

After a moment, she realized that she didn’t have anything to fear. This creature- whoever he used to be, would not harm her without reason. Inko knew better than to give him one.

 

Finally, she spoke up, “I-I apologize for intruding. I was on my way through the forest when I was attacked by wolves and flung off my horse. I saw your castle in the distance and sought out shelter for the remaining hours of the night,” The master of the house did not relax his stance but the flicker in their eyes told her to continue explaining. “I swear I never meant any harm to you- to  _ any  _ of you. I-If you want me to leave, I completely understand. I’ll go, no questions asked.”

 

Finally, the creature relaxed and looked upon his servants for them to confirm her story.

 

“I-It’s true, Katsuki! She only needed a place to stay until the sun came up!” Kirishima continued, confidence restored.

 

“I admit that this could have been handled better, but I do not regret helping this woman in her moment of need, master,” Iida stated, the glass on his face flashing in solidarity.

 

“Please don’t make her go, master! She said she’d introduce me to her son and we’d get to play together!” Denki cried, hopping on the tea tray. Katsuki seemed to relax even further at this, a fondness entering his eyes for a moment.

 

“With all due respect, Katsuki,” Uraraka began, her porcelain cheeks puffed out in a mock pout, “If you kick this wonderful woman out, I’ll serve you nothing but cold tea for 3 months.”

 

Katsuki suddenly yelled out and rubbed his hands on his face. He peered at Inko one last time, sizing her up briefly in order to determine if she was a threat before sighing, “ **Fine. She can stay** .”

 

The servants cheered and gathered around Inko as they danced. She giggled at their happiness and looked at their master with a warm and gratuitous smile, “Thank you so much, monsieur. I’ll definitely return soon and repay you somehow!” 

 

Katsuki’s eyes widened and he turned his head with a grumble, “ **Whatever** .” With that, he turned, black and red cape fluttering with his movements, and was gone.

 

The servants continued to celebrate as Inko continued to stare at Katsuki’s previous spot with a soft smile. How familiar his movements were.

 

“Dramatic, isn’t he?” Uraraka spoke up suddenly, snapping Inko’s attention to her. “I swear, ever since Mina- that’s our wardrobe- introduced the concept of a cape to him, he’s been acting moody ever since. Staring out of rainy windows, sitting in dark rooms, the whole shebang.”

 

Inko laughed lightheartedly at this, “I completely get it. The cape gives him back that sense of self that he lost, and ultimately helps his self-confidence, right?” The rest of the servants suddenly stopped and gaped at her, open-mouthed, causing a flush to rise up in embarrassment, “I-I mean I could be wrong after all. O-Oh jeez, I hope I didn’t offend a-anyone.”

 

Kirishima approached her with an amazed expression, “How’d you guess that? You’ve only seen him for a few seconds.”

 

With a reminiscing smile, Inko responded, “Izuku did the same thing after he got hurt. He’d be so afraid to go out and get food with me in town, so much so he’d just shut himself in the house for weeks on end. Eventually I dug out one of his father’s old cloaks from the closet and gave it to him on one of his really bad days. He never really took it off until a year later. It really helped him with being more comfortable with how he looked, especially when interacting with others.”

 

A memory swiftly came. She saw freckled cheeks, the first smile in months. A black cloak catching in the wind.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment until Denki urged her to pick him up. When she did he asked, “What’s wrong with him?”

 

Instantly everyone began scolding poor Denki who was just about to cry out of guilt when Inko told them to stop, “Hey, hey, it’s okay! I promise I’m not offended by you asking, Denki. You should always ask questions, that’s the only way you’ll get answers,” she said gently to him, tickling the space where his cheeks would be, causing him to sniffle and giggle. “I promise when I come back, I’ll bring him and he can answer any questions you might have, he’s a nice boy like that.”

 

Kirishima glanced at Iida from the corner of his eye and noticed his companion’s stiff demeanor, “Hey, Iida- you okay, buddy?”

 

His clock friend sniffed, holding a hand against his glass chest, like he was trying to feel his own heartbeat, “I-I’m fine, Eijirou. I just feel a bit guilty for suggesting to refuse to help this woman. I don’t think I would have been able to live with myself if we had tossed her out in the dark and cold.”

 

The candelabra flames flickered warmly and he smiled, “Don’t worry, you couldn’t be that heartless even if you tried, Iida. Everything worked out in the end, see?”

 

“I… I guess so.”

 

They gazed at their new friend and felt more at home right then than they had in years, not noticing the longing gaze of their master as he climbed the steps to the second story.

 

\---

 

“There’s the problem! Now if I could just… reach… the wrench…-AH!” Izuku stretched and yelped as he toppled over on his stool and crashed onto the wooden floor below. “Oww,” He breathed in a hiss as a pain erupted from his side. “Note 10,036: Never reach for goals that are unattainable. Ow- this hurts.”

 

The furnace he had been working on- which had been sputtering out of control like crazy for the fifteenth time that day- gave a low whistle, causing Izuku’s eyebrows to furrow in confusion. “It’s never made  _ that  _ sound before. I didn’t even put  _ in  _ a whistle…” He continued to think, eyes widening as embers began to fly out of the open doorway. The furnace sputtered and wheezed out thick plumes of black smoke, filling the room and immediately- Izuku brought his shirt up and over his nose and mouth as a makeshift filter. “Gotta… cool it off… somehow…”

 

The air around him was heating up quickly and he noticed the few papers lying on the ground caught fire which began to spread. The smoke itched his eyes, irritating them until they turned red and watery, and he coughed out what had snuck into his lungs. “Get out… as fast… as I can…” 

 

He army crawled his way to the door, and looked back and saw  _ everything _ was on fire and in only a matter of minutes his home would come crashing down. He cursed as he felt the sock and his prosthesis overheat and begin to melt, pushing him to crawl faster to the door. 

 

The ash blinded him, making him search wildly for the doorknob. Izuku yelled out in pain when he felt the metal knob burn his hand. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his body sweat and his vision blur from the lack of clean air, and grasped the knob once more, screaming as the hot metal branded his palm.

 

The door finally opened and he tumbled out of his house, rolling down the steps that lead up to his front door and took great gulps of air. He could hear how rough his breath was, his lungs crackling from exertion, causing him to cough again. Slowly, he stood up and walked a bit further from his house and stared at it as the flames rose and tore through the roof and walls.

 

The villagers in the distance were yelling but Izuku couldn’t bring himself to care. 

 

He had made a promise not to destroy their home, and his mother had trusted that he wouldn’t. Izuku allowed himself one bitter laugh. Sure, he could build almost anything, solve complicated mathematical equations, and even wrote poetry in his free time.

 

But damn was he stupid enough to burn down his own house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, go follow my writing Tumblr https://tabrasswrites.tumblr.com/ for more updates! Message me with any other prompts you want me to do as well haha if I deem them worthy (which I will) I'll get to them as soon as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave comments! Everything you guys say fuels my hands enough for them to write haha!
> 
> The next chapter will be significantly gayer so be on your guard!
> 
> Love Y'all and see you next Saturday!


	6. Ashes Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. Izuku is injured and Todoroki is madly in love.
> 
> Also, Inko talks to a wardrobe in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fists on table while chanting* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST 
> 
> and some fluff at the end but also some more angst. You're never free.
> 
> Katsuki is only mentioned in this chapter as I focused more on the tododeku aspect of the fanfic (and some shindeku). I hope you guys enjoy it!

Todoroki had been reading the newspaper in the dining room when he heard people shouting. He looked up at the window for a brief moment before he continued to read the obituaries. When the shouting didn’t cease, he gave a frustrated sigh and set down the paper. ‘ _ Those villagers and their festivals.’ _

 

That’s when the door burst open revealing a frantic servant, “Sir! You should see this!”

 

The red-headed heir frowned slightly and began following them out of the manor, “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s- Uh- Just look!” The servant opened the front door and lead Todoroki outside, where he then saw a cloud of black smoke rising in the distance.

 

He squinted his eyes and covered his mouth as the wind pushed white ash in his direction. He gasped when he realized where it was coming from, body pumping ice through his veins. Quickly, without thinking, he ran down the steps leading to his front door and climbed onto his family’s carriage. “Izuku’s house- quickly, Victor.”

 

The coachman nodded and jerked the reigns, prompting the horses up front to move. Even from the top of the hill where his home sat, he could see the flames curl around his beloved’s roof and prayed that he got out safe. He cursed everything- wished he could be there sooner and ordered Victor to try to go faster.

 

The ride was agony.

 

Todoroki’s gaze never left the burning home, nor did his mind leave Izuku. Precious, radiant, Izuku.

 

He prayed to God that he was alright, he couldn’t imagine living in a world without Izuku. Not now, anyway. His heart couldn’t bear the thought. The dryness of his mouth tasted sour when he contemplated the chance that someone else had set fire to the house. Todoroki’s hands shook with barely contained fury.

 

_ ‘If-... If  _ **_anyone_ ** _ hurt Izuku…’  _ His brain ran through various torture methods, jaw clenched tightly.

 

“-ir… Master Shouto!” The coachmen called out to him, fear flashing in his eyes for a moment. Todoroki blinked, eyes focusing on the crowd of villagers in the distance, almost coughing from the amount of smoke in the air. “I’m sorry, sir. This is as far as I’ll take the horses. I don’t want their lungs to breathe in the ash.”

 

Todoroki nodded, taking out his handkerchief and holding it to his nose as he jumped out of the carriage and began running toward the source of the smoke. When he arrived, he pushed through the crowd of talkative villagers, each gossiping about possible ways the house could have erupted in flames. Some rumors going as far as to blame Izuku’s mental state, saying that he did it on purpose.

 

The red-head scowled at the chittering ladies and when he finally broke through, he found Izuku with his head buried in Shinsou’s shoulder while clutching his arm. Time seemed to slow down and though the relief that flooded his system nearly made him topple to his knees- he forced himself to approach the two.

 

“Iz- Izuku,” he spoke, voice scratchy from emotion. Shinsou’s head snapped up and eyed Todoroki, his fingers still combing through Izuku’s curls in an effort to comfort him. The bookkeeper stayed silent, his mouth pulled taught in a grim line. He kissed the forehead of the man in his arms which would have infuriated Todoroki any other day but right now, all of his focus was on his beloved’s shaking form.

 

Todoroki knelt down, reaching toward him before hesitating, “Izuku, would it be alright if I removed your jacket? I need to see if there’s any part of you that needs to be treated.”

 

Izuku sniffled and sobbed into Shinsou’s chest before pulling away and turning to his friend. Todoroki’s heart clenched at the sight of Izuku looking so disheveled. His eyes were red and wet with tears that dripped down his cheeks. Todoroki took out another handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning his face gently, holding the cloth against Izuku’s nose. “Blow,” he ordered softly.

 

The greenet hiccuped a sob before blowing his nose. Wide green eyes looked up at his own, voicing his pain to Todoroki without the use of his words. Shinsou sighed heavily, taking one of Izuku’s hands, causing him to look at Shinsou, “I’m going to go find the doctor. Mr. Todoroki, here is going to stay with you while I’m gone, okay?”

 

Izuku nodded slowly and wiped away another traitorous tear. Shinsou gave his hand a quick kiss before heading off to the crowd, who just stood circled around them.

 

He looked at Todoroki, giving him a watery smile, “Th-thanks for c-coming, Shouto. I’d offer you tea but… but,” He looked toward his burning house and his smile crumpled as he began to cry into his hands once more.

 

Todoroki felt Izuku’s kindness touch his soul and wrapped his arms around him, pressing his body tightly against his. This earned him a pained whimper to which he quickly loosened his grip and found Izuku clutching his shoulder. 

 

“I’m going to take your jacket off now. Tell me if I’m making anything hurt worse,” He said, his hand cupping Izuku’s cheek and wiping away his tears affectionately. Todoroki began to smoothly pull an arm out of a sleeve and touched the other one to which Izuku bit his lip.

 

“M-My prosthesis… I think the sock melted onto my stump.”

 

Todoroki breathed in harshly. He could only imagine what that must feel like. “Alright. We’re going to have to cut the sleeve off then. I don’t want you to move this arm any more than you have to- Where’s that damned doctor?” He cursed, looking around for Shinsou who had yet to emerge from the crowd. “Does anyone have a pair of scissors on them? Maybe some gauze and disinfectant? Better yet- a doctor?” He called out to the villagers.

 

No one moved for a moment before Shinsou finally came out with a doctor in tow. They were both breathing heavily, possibly having to run from the doctor’s office to Izuku. The doctor hurriedly walked over to them and knelt down, opening his large medical bag before pulling out some scissors. “What needs to be cut?” He asked Todoroki who explained Izuku’s injury to him.

 

The doctor nodded and began to go to work.

 

\---

 

Eventually, they decided it was better to just bring Izuku to the town hospital, rather than operate on him out in the open. So they carried him to and inside the building, the nurse forcing Todoroki and Shinsou to sit in the waiting room while the doctor worked.

 

Both men stayed tense and silent, the ticking from the grandfather clock filling the air.

 

Finally, Shinsou sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, “I can’t believe this is happening. Izuku deserves a home, and now his just turned to ash.”

 

Todoroki studied his romantic rival before relaxing a bit, “Do you have any clue what started it?”

 

Shinsou nodded, “Izuku only told me that one of his inventions malfunctioned. Thank god his mother went out of town.”

 

Todoroki let out a breath,  _ ‘So no one had set Izuku’s house on fire. Thank god. I don’t know what I would have done if that were true…’ _

 

The sun had long gone down and Shinsou had left for home, leaving Todoroki alone with his thoughts. They kept him awake, with worry.  _ ‘Was Izuku alright?’ ‘How much longer until I can see him?’ ‘I just want to be with him.’ _ When the nurse entered the waiting area, Todoroki immediately stood up, awaiting the news with bated breath.

 

The nurse looked at him with a small smile, “He did wonderfully. He’s resting right now but if you want to see him you can.”

 

With a grateful nod to her, he entered Izuku’s room and took in the sight of his pale face. He looked so fragile and all of the sudden, Todoroki realized that Izuku was just a man.

 

Every day he watched him, Izuku would exude life and brightness. His freckled cheeks would always be lightly dusted pink and his smile would rival the stars. He seemed more angel than human and with that thought, Todoroki felt a fierce protectiveness take form.

 

He wouldn’t allow his love-  his Izuku suffer any more than he already has. 

 

Todoroki silently walked over and sat down in the chair next to Izuku’s bed and gazed at the gauze heavily wrapping his stump. He took Izuku’s other hand and held it, kissing his knuckles once before closing his eyes.

 

A few years ago life was dull. Food lost its flavor, nothing felt cold nor hot, and sunsets lacked in beauty. With his mother gone and his father raising his hand every chance he got, Todoroki never really knew anything good. Nothing to look forward to or get his blood pumping with excitement rather than anger. 

 

Until Izuku.

 

He’d changed his mind every time the thought came up, using excuses and making up horrible scenarios to justify why it wasn’t a good idea but now…

 

His mind was set.

 

And if Izuku would have him, he was looking forward to being called a Midoriya for the rest of his days.

 

\---

 

The castle was quiet once the antiques went to bed, almost eerily so. It was such a polar opposite to the environment at home where there would at least be some crickets chirping, or her son’s soft snoring, or even the creaking joints of their house settling in. Here though, nothing chirped, nor snored, nor creaked.

 

Suffice to say, Inko couldn’t sleep. 

 

She tried fluffing her pillows and changing positions, but her body still felt wide awake from the events that had come to past. Right now, she was sleeping in an enchanted castle, where everything breathed and had a word with a wit. If Izuku were there now, she could only think of how he would have reacted to the castle’s occupants. Knowing him, he probably would have kept all of them up until the next day asking questions and writing in that journal of his. She imagined he would have fit right in.

 

With a sad sigh, Inko sat up and got up from the elegant bed she had been laying on. She made her way to the window and opened it, gazing at the starry sky and its moon, wondering if Izuku was looking at it too. Pulling a small chair over, she kneeled on it and rested her head on her arms, feeling the wind in her hair and her face.

 

“You have trouble sleeping, madame?” A voice asked, startling Inko and almost making her fall out of her chair. She turned around and saw the wardrobe smile at her, awed at the way the wood at its mouth easily curved to form it.

 

“A-ah, yes. I miss my son.”

 

“I see.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence as Inko turned back to the sky.

 

“I’m Mina, Mina Ashido. I used to be the lady-in-waiting for the Queen.”

 

Inko looked back at her. She then closed the window and sat on the bed, “It’s very nice to meet you, Mina. I’m Inko Midoriya.”

 

The wardrobe giggled, “I know. The master told me all about you.”

 

Inko thought back to the growling, spikey-haired master and smiled, “He’s a very protective one, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. We’re all each other's got so I’m not too surprised that he acted the way he did.”

 

“If I may ask… what exactly happened here?”

 

Mina’s smile instantly flipped and she looked solemnly at the ground, “It’s… it’s a long story, madame. I wouldn’t want to bore you like that.”

 

The mother nodded in understanding and gave Mina a patient smile, “I understand. You really don’t have to say if you don’t feel comfortable.”

 

Mina looked thankful at that, “No matter how many years have passed, the wound still stays as tender as the day it was opened.”

 

“I completely understand. I still can’t fully talk about my late husband without hurting.”

 

“You were married?”

 

“Yes. I want to be able to talk to my son about him but it’s still too much to handle. Sometimes I worry that I haven’t been enough for him, parenting definitely was not suited for single moms.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve done a fine job and he recognizes that,” Mina comforted. “Ochako- you know the teapot from downstairs- she’s been raising Denki alone since we turned into souvenirs. It hasn’t been easy for her but if you ever were to ask her if she could do it again she’d always say ‘No way.’”

 

Inko nodded, looking toward the window again, “I never thought I’d agree with a teapot before.”

 

Mina grinned, “I bet you also never thought you’d enter a cursed castle and talk to a wardrobe in the middle of the night.”

 

Inko laughed, “Definitely not.” She then went and got under the covers, finally feeling tired after the day’s hectic events, “I think it’s about time I sleep. Goodnight Mina, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, madame. Sweet dreams.” The wardrobe closed her own eyes and drifted off. Not quite asleep, yet not quite conscious.

 

Always in limbo.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos! You guys seriously rock.
> 
> Also follow my Tumblr https://tabrasswrites.tumblr.com/ for more updates and me basically just crying over different bnha au's that I want to write.
> 
> (Don't be afraid to ask me to add any cute headcanons y'all have for any of the characters!)


	7. Ever Just the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakusquad dotes on their new friend, mom Midoriya is afraid, and the boys stay as sad as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hey.
> 
> Sorry for the two-week hiatus...
> 
> Have some angst.

“I- really everyone don’t you think giving me all this stuff is just a little bit unnecessary?” Inko mildly complained, hitching the straps of her bag onto her shoulders. She took another uneasy glance at the carriage that would take her home and felt a pleasant fluttering in her gut. Boxes upon boxes of food among other things were stuffed into it, giving Inko just enough room to sit if she squeezed against the door.

 

“ **Just accept our kindness and be off lady** ,” Katsuki growled out to her, inconspicuously handing another small box to Iida to put in the carriage. He turned to leave after glancing back once more, a pained look flashed in his eyes before he was gone. 

 

Inko blinked, realizing how rude she must have sounded, “Oh- oh it’s not that I’m not already grateful or anything, you all have done so much for me by just allowing me to stay the night! I can not begin to repay you for your generosity.”   
  


Denki butted against her leg, causing her to reach down and carefully pick him up. He nuzzled the insides of her palms, “Just promise to come back soon and say hi! It feels nice to have a friend after so long!”

 

“And bring that son of yours! We want to meet him!” Uraraka exclaimed happily.

 

With a smile, Inko nodded and kissed the rim of Denki’s head before setting him down. Suddenly, she thought of an idea, “Let’s make a bet for our next visit.”

 

Kirishima’s candle wicks burned zealously with interest, “Oooh, a wager, madame? Gambling can be rather dangerous, no?”

 

“No no, nothing dangerous, I promise. I bet you all, that on my next visit, either I or my son will be able to make Katsuki smile three times.”

 

The staff went quiet before Iida piped up, “That’s a rather risky gamble, madame. Especially if your next visit turns out to be a short one. What do we get if you lose?”

 

Inko thought for a moment, going over all of her valuables back home before shaking her head and smiling, “Us.”

 

The antiques stared at her dumbfounded.

 

“Quoi?” Uraraka asked, visibly taken aback.

 

“... Thank you for your offer, madame, but we have no need for slaves here,” Iida declined her politely.

 

Inko sighed but kept her smile, “I  _ meant  _ us as in we come live with you guys. I’m more than sure things get quite lonely here at the castle, even for ‘Zuku and I at home. It would be great fun and life would get much more interesting, would it not?”

 

The staff immediately went huddle and negotiate amongst themselves. Inko stood there patiently, slightly curious as to what they were saying when Kirishima occasionally rose his voice or Iida scolded someone. Finally, they broke and Denki hopped toward her, causing her to kneel in front of him.

 

He broke out in a wide, sunny smile and said, “It’s a deal!”

 

\---

The journey back home didn’t take too long, much to Inko’s surprise. Though, by now, little should stun her after staying the night at an enchanted castle and boarding a carriage without horses. So she sat there, watching the seemingly endless foliage outside her window blur into a mess of greens and yellows until they reached somewhere familiar to her. “How curious, this is the same crossroads I came to when I first headed off,” She rubbed the smooth leather seat and felt the carriage almost hum underneath her fingertips. “Glad to see I made the right choice.”

 

Minutes later they approached her home- or rather, what was left of it. With wide eyes she stumbled out of the carriage, its wooden legs reaching out to steady her before she face-planted the ground below. With trembling hands, she reached out and stroked the charred foundation and felt her temperature suddenly drop. Inko stood up and pushed her front door- not knowing why- and stepped inside, or rather outside as there was no roof and barely any walls. “What…” Her heart stopped when her eyes wandered to her son’s study, the furnace he had worked so hard on blown open and blackened. “I-Izuku. No…” 

 

And suddenly she couldn’t breathe. 

 

Her son, her only reason to wake up each morning and brave the next day… could he really be…

 

“No,” She said firmly to herself, fingernails digging deep into her palms as she tried her best to fight the tears springing from her eyes. “No. He’s alright. Just take deep breaths, Inko. In… out… that’s it. He’s fine. He’s a smart boy, he got out. He’s probably staying with a friend and is definitely alive and not buried under all this ash-” Her shoulders heaved and she fell to her knees as she began to wail. The pain in her, it felt like it was everywhere now and curiously enough she felt empty too. This was her fault, she should have stayed. But what were the chances that the one day she left her son alone he’d end up dead when she got back?

 

Her hand clawed at the front of her cloak like she was trying to tear her own heart out, “Izuk- Izuku no. My baby. My precious son.”

 

“U-uh Madame Midoriya… Is that you?” A voice piped up from behind her.

 

She slowly turned, still sobbing, and saw the man from the bookshop that Izuku liked to go to. He looked surprised and almost a little guilty at the sight of her, “Monsieur Shinsou… What- what happened to my boy. Please, what happened to Izuku.”

 

He slowly walked up to her and held out a hand for her to take, “He’s at the hospital, he’s fine. Just some nasty burns, nothing life-threatening. Here, let me take you there.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh, thank god.

 

Everything was fine. She had been freaking out for nothing. Inko shook her head at that. No, she hadn’t been freaking out over nothing. Her fears were completely justified. God knows what she might have done if another minute had gone by with her thinking her bundle of joy had been ripped from her life.

 

Inko took Shinsou’s hand and eased herself up. They head off to the hospital on a horse Shinsou had ridden to the house and on the way there he filled Izuku’s mother on everything that had happened the last 24 hours. 

 

“So his invention… something went wrong and everything caught on fire? But in the process of escaping Izuku managed to melt his prosthesis and had to undergo surgery to remove the melted plastic and care for his burns. Am I getting this correct?”

 

Shinsou hitched the horse to a wooden post and helped Inko down, “Yeah. Izuku should be awake by now so you’ll be able to talk to him once we’re inside.”

 

When they entered the building, the nurse at the desk immediately stood up and greeted Inko. She informed her of Izuku’s current condition before showing her to the room he was in. Shinsou opened the door for Inko when he noticed her apprehension and felt like he tasted something sour at the sight of Shouto sitting next to Izuku while holding his hand.

 

“Izuku,” Inko breathed, startling her son, who looked up at her with wide, guilty eyes.

 

“M-Mom,” He took his hand from Shouto’s and extended it to her as he drew her in to embrace. “I am so sorry. No- sorry doesn’t match what I am feeling this moment. I destroyed your home and made you worry. How could I ever mess up this bad.” Izuku sniffed as he began to cry. Shouto gently ran a hand through Izuku’s wild curls and wiped away his tears. Inko noticed the way her son leaned into his touch.

 

She gripped his hand tightly, “Sweetheart, Baby, I don’t care about any of that.” Izuku looked at her confusedly, “The house, our stuff- none of that matters. Those things are replaceable.”

 

“But-”

 

Inko shook her head and wiped her eyes. She gave a watery smile to her son, “No buts. You are the only thing- out of everything that we have- that is not replaceable. You have no idea how relieved I am that you made it out okay.”

 

Izuku’s eyebrows furrowed with emotion and he closed his eyes and kissed his mother’s hand, “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

 

Shouto stayed silent throughout the exchange before clearing his throat, drawing both of their attention to him. His cheeks reddened slightly under their scrutiny as his nerves began to get the best of him, “I’ll leave you two alone.” He looked to Izuku who flushed in turn, “I’ll be right outside if you need me, mon ange.”

 

“W-wait. You must be Monsieur Todoroki. Izuku talks about you a lot,” Inko smiled at the redhead who stayed frozen. He glanced at Izuku who hid his face in his mother’s shoulder and felt his heart give a squeeze when he noticed the tips of his beloved’s ears were pink.

 

Shouto nodded, a bit flustered, “Does he now? All horrible things I presume.”

 

Inko laughed a little and smiled knowingly at him. Suddenly he felt very much translucent, “Oh yes. If by horrible things you mean when he tells me about how kind you are to him and how happy he is whenever he spends time with you.”

 

“Maman stop~” Izuku whined, glancing shyly at Todoroki, effectively killing him on the spot.

 

Just kidding.

He felt like he might have died though, and this was his heaven. “He brings out the best in even the worst of people, madame. Every day with him is a gift.”

 

Inko’s smile widened as she stroked her son’s back, who grew very quiet in her arms, “Thank you very much for being with him. Especially now. I can tell you’ve helped him a lot since our house burned down.”

 

“I would do anything for Izuku,” he stated without hesitation.

 

“Ahh don’t say that Shouto,” Izuku mumbled, face impossible red.

 

“I would. I was also going to discuss the idea of housing the both of you- at least until you both get back up on your feet.”

 

Izuku gaped at his friend, “Shouto, that’s really too much! We wouldn’t want to burden someone like you, especially if it takes a while for us to find or build a new house.”

 

The redhead looked at Izuku with such a gentle expression it made the greenet look away, “It would be a privilege to have the both of you live with me.”

 

“But wouldn’t people get the wrong idea then? Rumors might spread that we’re married. I don’t want to trouble you like that,” Izuku frowned. Though it wasn’t an unpleasant thought- the aspect of being mistaken Shouto’s husband- he didn’t want the anyone to bother his friend about such matters.

 

Shouto stayed silent for a few moments, with an almost dreamy expression on his face. He blinked suddenly, snapping himself from his mind before clearing his throat awkwardly, “L-Let people think what they want. You and your mother’s safety come first.”

 

Inko felt elated. A stark contrast to the gut-wrenching misery she’d encountered just an hour before. Her Izuku had the interest of an eligible gentleman. And from what she’d seen, her son was interested too. But, she knew that if they were to indeed live with Shouto, Izuku would not be able to relax the entirety of their stay. 

 

“A-Actually, Madame… I would like to-” Todoroki cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I would like to discuss my intenti-”

 

The door slid open, effectively cutting him off as the nurse walked in with a tray of food. She smiled at them and waited for Izuku to sit up so that she could place it on his lap.

 

“Enjoy. Bring the tray back when you’re finished with the food.”

 

When she left, the room grew uncomfortably quiet. Izuku picked at his food with a small frown on his face. 

 

“You were going to say something, monsieur?” Inko asked Shouto who’s shoulders visibly slumped.

 

“No,” He sighed and looked at Izuku longingly. “I should get going anyway, I have some paperwork I need to complete. I’ll let the two of you sleep on it though. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He approached Izuku who gave him a timid smile and kissed the top of his head, “Eat well, mon ange.”

 

With that, he was gone.

 

\---

“So,” Inko trailed off as Izuku ate a piece of his baguette. “Do you fancy him?”

 

Izuku sputtered and choked on his bite of bread, and looked at his mother almost scandalized, “Maman!”

 

She raised her arms up in surrender, “Sorry, sorry! I have to ask! I have a very strong feeling that he fancies you very much too, ‘Zuku.”

 

He buried his face in his hands, “You don’t have to say it so bluntly.”

 

“Oh? So you know?”

 

He sighed and stirred his half-eaten stew absentmindedly, “It’s not like it wasn’t obvious. I’m not that naive.”

 

“Of course not, but you never answered my question. Do you like him?”

 

Izuku paused and then nodded, embarrassment evident. He smiled softly, “He makes me very happy. A lot of the days we don’t see each other I try to busy myself with work and even then I find my mind wandering to him.”

 

“And?” Inko pressed good-naturedly.

 

Her son then looked so sad, “‘And’ we can’t be together.”

 

Inko was taken aback, “What? How come?”

 

“It’s the only way I can protect him.”

 

A hand reached out and took his own, “‘Zuku, darling… protect him from what?”

 

Something wet ran down his cheek but he ignored it in favor of looking at the ceiling, “Myself.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I'M SORRY THAT BAKUGOU AND IZUKU SILL HAVE NOT MET! I've been meaning to get those two boys in the same room for weeks but the plot just kind of took off and before I knew it my characters were making their own decisions and I was merely the one writing them. 
> 
> But you never know, maybe they'll see each other the next chapter! Time will tell.
> 
> (P.S check out my writing blog https://tabrasswrites.tumblr.com/ for updates and me crying over how cute the bnha characters are among other things)
> 
> Love you guys! And make sure to leave comments and kudos <3


	8. Tune as Old as Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's mother is the best, Inko's son is greatest, and finally, they meet Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYO sorry for the late update! But here's the new chapter and I hope with this you guys can forgive me :>
> 
> Here the story diverges a little more from what's canon and the plot continues mwahahaha

“What do you mean ‘Myself’,” Inko asked her son, wiping his wet cheek dry. 

 

He said nothing for a moment before letting out a shaky breath, “People… people talk. I wouldn’t want his status to hurt because he was seeing a commoner. A broken one at that. I couldn’t do that to him. Plus, who knows, this could just be a passing fancy.”

 

Inko frowned and put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder, looking him dead in the eye, “Izuku, sweetness, you are  _ not-  _ and I repeat this-  _ Not  _ broken. I don’t ever want to hear you say that again.”

 

“But-”

 

“No! Just… no. Say you’re not broken. Repeat this, please.”

 

Izuku blushed a bit in embarrassment before mumbling, “I’m not broken.”

 

“Louder now,” Inko smiled kindly at him.

 

He straightened up a bit where he sat and repeated it again in a normal voice. 

 

Inko poked him on the belly and kissed his forehead as she saw him fighting back more tears along with a smile. “Again, my love. Put more gusto into it.”

 

Finally, Izuku broke out into a wide smile, giggling as his mother continued to poke at his stomach and sides, “I’m not broken!” He paused for a moment and added, “And I have the best mom in the world!”

 

Oh gosh. How could anyone that good feel so much pain. Inko practically melted as she grinned and cupped her hands around her mouth, calling out, “My son is the greatest in the world!”

 

“My mom is the most amazing cook in the Solar System!”

 

“My son is the smartest man in the galaxy!”

 

“My mom has the most stunning smile in the universe!”

 

The continued to shout each other compliments, not noticing their bedroom window was open. Eventually they stopped and sat contently with each other, Inko stroking Izuku’s soft curls. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, do you feel up to talking more about the possibility of being with Monsieur Todoroki or no?”

 

Izuku looked at her wistfully, “What else is there to say? All is fair but love and war.”

 

“Isn’t it ‘All is fair in love and war’?”

 

“Yeah but… in the case it isn’t. It’ll be alright though, he’ll marry someone better suited for him and his family. And I-...” Izuku trailed off.

 

“... will find someone just as good, if not better,” Inko cooed to him.

 

“It just-” Izuku blew out a short breath, “It just feels like every time I go and fall for someone, there’s always something that gets in the way. With Shinsou, it’s his wife; with my work, it’s the people; and now with Shouto, it’s our statuses.” He slumped back down in his bed, “I wish growing up was easier than this. There’s always a row of complications inhibiting you from reaching the one thing you desire.”

 

“I know, baby…” This was tearing her apart. She hated how troubled her son was feeling. Of all people, he deserved to have an easy life. “I can’t say that life gets any easier but… my only advice for you is to wait. Time is both your companion and your enemy, and if you’re patient enough, it’ll reward you greatly.”

 

Izuku blinked up at her, suddenly looking more like a child than a man, “How has it helped you? I feel like all it’s done is make waiting just a build up for bad things to happen.”

 

“It brought me my husband. And in turn, you.”

 

.

.

.

 

Suddenly they were both embracing, sniveling messes, “We’re just a couple of saps aren’t we?” Izuku laughed wetly into Inko’s shoulder.

 

“Oh, Izuku,” Inko wailed openly. “One day you’ll see how wonderful life can be. Just you wait. I promise good things will happen sooner than you know.”

 

\---

 

Outside the hospital room Shouto leaned against the wall next to the window, a hand over his beating heart. His eyes wide and unbelieving. ‘ _ He… he loves me? By the stars, someone above had been listening to my prayers.’  _ Without making a sound, he crept away from the room to his carriage. 

 

**_‘But… his fears are rightly justified. The public would not take too kindly to us being together.’_ **

 

_ ‘I don’t care about any of that. All I want is to be with Izuku. Oh happy days! The one that has stolen my heart returns his own in its place!’ _

 

Shouto let himself grin, nearly startling his coachman from his seat at the open expression, “You’re in a good mood, monsieur?” 

 

“Yes, Victor. Yes indeed. I’m planning on proposing to the most spectacular boy in the world soon,” Shouto answered uncharacteristically happy. Victor smiled back at him genuinely.

 

“That’s wonderful, monsieur! Congratulations! Now, I assume we’ll be headed back to the estate?”

 

“You assume correctly.”

 

“Very good, monsieur,” And with that the coachmen jolted the reins, bringing the horses to a trot.

 

Shouto leaned his forehead against a cool glass window as if that action alone could steady his beating heart or wash the flush from his cheeks. But the damage had been done. There was no going back now. With Izuku, perfect, wonderful, amazing Izuku, he shall live his life to the fullest and as the happiest man on the planet. He didn’t even notice one of his hands toying with the velvet black box in his pocket. In it held the key to his so desired future. 

 

Before he got his hopes up though.

 

He still needed to ask Inko for her blessing, then he needed to tell his father… that could wait until after they’re married though. He also needs to book the church, buy some flowers, maybe a new suit because he wanted to look perfect in the face of his muse.

 

Shouto’s mind was suddenly filled with images of Izuku lying frail and close to death on the hospital bed. He clutched the ring box tightly. 

 

“In sickness and in health. Izuku I would follow you anywhere,” He whispered to himself as he watched as they approached his home.

 

Hopefully, this time destiny would be kind to him.

 

It owed him that much.

 

\---

 

“WHAT!? A fire!?” Uraraka shrieked, her porcelain face exuding horror. “Was she hurt? Is she okay?”

 

The carriage, Ojiro, used his wooden legs to communicate with the rest of the staff what he had seen just the day before. Their faces went from quick relief to a range of sullen expressions.

 

“So she lost her son in the blaze… poor Madame. Of anyone on this earth, she is the least to deserve such a cruel fate,” Kirishima sniffed. Though he couldn’t cry, the pain he felt at that moment very near made him believe he still could. Another harrowing side effect of being a  _ thing _ .

 

“I-I see. This is indeed distressing news,” Iida said, attempting to keep a brave face though his voice wavered. “And you haven’t heard from her since?”

 

Ojiro told them no.

 

“Mommy, what’s going on?” Denki asked Uraraka, the melancholic atmosphere making him uneasy.

 

Uraraka jolted, seemingly remembering that her son was  _ right next to her _ and ushered him out of the room with empty promises to explain to him later. She felt bad for doing so but… she must keep that innocence alive somehow. 

 

“She must be in mourning, poor thing,” Kirishima rubbed his face with the edge of one of his candle holders. “Losing family is never easy.” He looked up to his master, analyzing his uncharacteristically silent demeanor.

 

“Katsuki? What are your thoughts on this?”

 

They waited patiently for a response.

**“She… seemed like a good woman. No one deserves to experience that kind of loss,”** His voice rumbled like the distant thunder in a storm. There was a sort of glaze over his eyes, as if he were reminiscing their short time with the woman. Like he wanted to keep the memory of her happy alive.

 

“She really was,” Kirishima said slowly, feeling his eyes burn with the need to shed tears. Katsuki seemed to be taking the news even harder than they were. He wished there was someway to make things alright again…

 

Oh.

 

“W-Wait! I have an idea!” His friends and family looked at him expectantly and morose. “She’s going to be living alone now, right? We should invite her to stay with us!”

 

“God, don’t be selfish, Eijirou,” Uraraka scowled at him.

 

His eyes widened, “No no no it’s not like that! I’m saying we should have her stay here because it’ll be tough for her to live on her own now that her son is passed- God, bless his soul — But we can take care of her!”

 

**“Kirishima,”** Katsuki frowned at his servant, about to give him the tongue lashing of his life before he thought for a moment and settled back down in his seat.  **“Continue.”**

 

“R-Right!” Kirishima beamed. “We could help her settle in and be there for her! She mentioned that they didn’t really have any friends at that wretched village of theirs so chances are she doesn’t have a place to stay as well! It’s perfect!”

 

“Eijirou,” Uraraka said softly. “Don’t get too excited. Her son just  _ died _ . Chances are she wants to be left alone and mourn in peace. All we’d be is a bother.”

 

“Well,” Kirishima calmed down, still determined. “We won’t know if we don’t try.” He looked at Katsuki with a hopeful look on his face. His master’s gaze stayed steely for a moment before he relaxed with a long, drawn out sigh.

 

**“Fine. But the minute she says ‘No’, promise you won’t push her.”**

 

“Of course, master.”

 

Katsuki peered at him and rubbed his face,  **“I can’t trust you to go alone. Ojiro! Make room for me in there!”**

 

Ojiro saluted him with a wooden arm and got to work, placing the untouched boxes from before on the ground. Kirishima was positively beaming, though slightly butt hurt from the fact that his master didn’t trust him to go alone, but he knew he was just worried about him. If anything it was really amazing that Katsuki would be leaving the castle at all, especially with how he feels about his form…

 

When Ojiro gave the signal to roll, Kirishima waited for Katsuki to clamber inside, putting the hood from his cloak up and over her his head, as to hide his face from view. The candle holder then hopped inside with a cheer and  with that, they were off, leaving Uraraka alone with her thoughts.

\---

 

“So! It looks like your burns have healed up quite nicely, despite the fire being only a couple days ago! I say it’s about time we discharged you Monsieur Midoriya,” The doctor told him with a professional grin. 

 

Izuku was already standing next to his mother with a happy glow around them. Emotionally, he was not yet ready to leave, as he knew his mother and him would have to stay at the local bed and breakfast for an undetermined amount of time. But if he was all healed up, what was the purpose of ranking up their hospital bills. 

 

“Thank you, doctor. You really saved me back there,” Izuku said as he shook the doctor’s hand. 

 

“Ah, I’m just happy to help. Let’s just say we’re even after you fine-tuned my surgical instruments for free.”

 

Inko stared at her with wide eyes, “Are you sure, madame? We have the money to pay you!”

 

The doctor smiled at them both with a foreign warmth. The kind you would feel if she was your grandmother. Izuku had to fight the urge to burst out into tears, “I insist. Nurse Veronique will give you some soothing creams for the burns but after that you’ll be free to go.”

 

Her eyes twinkled as she nodded to them once more before leaving the room. Izuku held out an arm- his only arm at the moment- to his mom who gleefully took it, and they exited the room together.

 

“So, I was thinking of calling in the favor I have with the bed and breakfast owner so that I could work there and in turn he’ll let us stay for free instead of us paying out-of-pocket,” Inko suggested.

 

“You think he’ll agree to that? I don’t know mom… he seems kind of skeevy as well. I wouldn’t trust him being around anyone, much less you,” Izuku winced at the thought of the older man making grabby hands at his mother. He’d kill him before the man got the chance to harm her in any way. One hand or not, he could hold his own in a brawl.

 

Inko pursed her lips. She had thought about the downsides of working there but what other option was there? It was either endure one sexist pig for a few months or live on the streets without a job. Inko knew that the best option wouldn’t be the safest but what could she do? She needed to support her family.

 

“It’s our only option, ‘Zuk-” Inko cut herself as the nurse approached them with a filled paper bag.

 

“Alright! And you’re all set! Have a nice day! And Izuku,” She looked pointedly at him. “Try to stay out of trouble. You’ve taken decades off of your mother’s lifespan because of stress.”

 

Izuku blushed and bowed his head to her, “I-I understand. Thank you.”

 

The nurse looked satisfied enough with his answer and walked off to see to the other patients. The Midoriyas finally left the hospital and took a deep breath of fresh air, thankful that it wasn’t tainted with the sickly scent of medicine and sweat (mainly from Izuku because he hadn’t showered since he arrived). God, he needed a bath.

 

All of a sudden, they heard a rumbling sound. Izuku looked at his mother curiously and squinted into the distance. There he saw a rapidly approaching carriage, curiously it moved like a spider, each leg moving opposite the other. 

 

“How-”

 

“Madame!” A faint voice called. Inko perked up, eyes widening at the familiar voice. “Madame! We heard the news! We’re coming to help you!”

 

Inko gasped, eyes shining brightly, “Is that Kirishima?”

 

“Who’s Kirishima? What’s going on? How’s that carriage  _ walking?  _ **_Mom?”_ ** Izuku asked, overwhelmed by the amount of questions developing in his brain like newborn babies.

 

“I’ll explain everything in a moment, darling. Let’s just say things are about to get  _ magical _ .”

 

Whoa.

 

Izuku didn’t think he’s ever seen his mother this excited, nor her eyes this bright.

 

Just  _ who were these people. _

 

Eventually the carriage stopped in front of them and the door slowly opened. Izuku held his breath, the suspense eating at his very core. Finally, the door opened all the way and revealed-

  
  


“Is that a candelabra?” Izuku asked, slightly disappointed but now a million more question babies sprouting in his mind. 

 

Then it moved.

 

“Oui, monsieur. You are only partially correct however,” It winked at him, causing Izuku’s grassy green eyes to widen even more. “Madame, we came to make you an offer that you are free to refuse. We heard the news about the death of your son, and we would to open our home to you.”

 

What.

 

“That’s not-”

 

“Please, madame let me finish. With living in our home you will receive many benefits like the many servants that will wait on you, hand and knee, and the many delicious meals you will get to eat. There are over 51 rooms in the castle for you to choose from and a wonderful garden for taking a stroll through-”

 

**“Kirishima, you’re overdoing it.”** The mass of black cloth behind him grumbled. The sound ricocheting off of every bone in Izuku’s body, making him turn a bright red.

 

“Is that… Monsieur Bakugou?” Inko breathed in amazement.

 

The man turned slightly to them, the hood of his cloak revealing a glowing crimson eye and a flash of blond fur,  **“Who’s this brat?”**

 

“Oh, that’s what I was trying to say before. My son’s not dead, he’s standing right next to me.”

 

The passengers in the carriage stayed silent until the man, Katsuki said a very flat,  **“What.”**

 

The carriage seemed to tremble where it stopped but Kirishima just patted the seat he was on in comfort before gazing at Izuku with an intensity that made him gulp. It felt like he was at the hospital all over again.

 

He perked up after a moment, “You’re alive! Of course, you are! The universe is kind after all! Wow what cute freckles you have! You must go out in the sun a lot, huh? And Your eyes! They’re so big and green! I can definitely see where you’ve inherited such beauty,” He winked at Inko who giggled and told him to stop.

 

“Oh, well, thank yo-”

 

Kirishima gasped, “Your mother was telling the truth! You really  _ do  _ have one arm!”

 

Katsuki’s head snapped toward Izuku again, taking in the complete lack of a right hand. His expression was unreadable, “Ah, yup. That’s me except- uh I have part of an arm. I’m just missing the hand and the forearm. I-I like your candles, they look like they would burn brightly. Without wasting too much wax.” Stupid. He was so stupid. And awkward. Why did he just compliment a candelabras  _ candles? _

 

The candle holder squealed, “Oh, isn’t he the little scientist! And cute! Master! Oh, can we still bring them to the castle?”

 

Katsuki’s gaze didn’t leave Izuku’s until he looked at Inko who was smiling warmly at him.

 

**“Whatever they want. Leave me the fuck out of it.”**

 

“What do you think, Izuku. Should we take the offer? It beats working under a sexist pig,” His mother whispered in his ear.

 

Izuku contemplated the idea for a moment. On one hand they’d be getting free room and board, but on the other hand he doesn’t know these people at all. But then again his mother doesn’t trust easily, and she looks comfortable with these people. Plus this would give him the chance to investigate how everything that just happened happened. 

 

He smiled brightly at his mom, “It definitely does. Sure, we’ll go.”

 

Inko squealed, hugging her son carefully. Kirishima moved out of the way so the both of them could enter, “Take us home, Ojiro!”

 

Suddenly the carriage shuddered and began moving quickly. ‘ _ How curious,’  _ Izuku thought, running his hand along the window pane.  _ ‘How is this moving ?’ _

 

His mother held his left hand tightly as she happily chatted away with Kirishima, filling him in on the events that had passed over the last couple of days. Izuku looked up and found that he sat right across from Katsuki who was wrapped up in his cloak. The man, glanced up and their eyes locked again. A beautiful red, like rubies and fire.

 

Izuku smiled shyly at him but the man just snorted and turned away.

 

Interesting. 

 

For a moment, Izuku thought he saw a fanged mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr (tabrasswrites) for more updates and prompts and stuff! Feel free to send me any requests :)
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
